


Cute side of the moon

by Mauness



Series: Originally posted elsewhere ~ multiple fandoms [6]
Category: Zoey 101
Genre: After Prom, Defending love, Dustin is slightly scared, F/M, The group does not know yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauness/pseuds/Mauness
Summary: The day after prom, Zoey wonders what's wrong with Dustin.Quinn and Logan realize the group does not know yet. Quinn tries to explain it.





	1. Morning after

I am walking with Zoey and Lola towards the boys. Then Dustin comes walking to us. Before we can greet him in any way, he runs away, screaming. Lola, Zoey and I share looks with each other. Why did he run away? Weird...  
We then hear a familiar laugh. Logan is laughing. I raise my eyebrows at him, but he doesn't notice or ignores it. 'You brother runs away from you,' he says laughing.  
His humor, or lack of, is still sickening sometimes. Not that I mind it that much, I love him too much to be angry with him. 'Ha ha,' Zoey says sarcasticaly. 'But no, I saw him this morning. Something Lola or Quinn is wearing must remind him of last night.'  
This makes me think. It must be from Logan and mine declaring of love. I feel slightly guilty. Wait... Don't they know about us too? Expicially since we danced together and we declared our love to each other last night in frint of everyone. 'I am going to find out,' Zoey says when it stays silent.  
She goes her way and the rest of our group sits on our usual table. Chase is back too. Michael and Zoey were the happiest with that news. James the least, obviously. That's why Michael sit on one side of him, Logan on the other side and Chase next to Logan. 

The others are talking about the reason and Logan is even talking with them. I roll my eyes. Their eyes become bigger after a while. I turn around. Zoey storms toward us, better said, me. I look at her. 'Hi Zo,' I say casually.  
'What did you do?' Zoey asks me mad.  
I am not the only cause! Why does she blames it all on me and why the late realisation? I must have looked confused, because Zoey went on. 'I asked Dustin what he was scared of, he said your name and mumbled something after that. So what did you do?'  
Logan is laughing again, I turn around to him, annoyed. Zoey asks him what's wrong. 'Quinn is not scary,' is Logans, not so sharp, reply.  
I wonder if he really doesn't get the clue's or if he is just acting. Yes, he could do that. Zoey, unknowingly, nods. 'Well. That's true. But she must have done something shocking yesterday.'  
'But you all were there!' I say.  
'Chase and I arrived later..' Zoey says. 'Along with Lola and Vince.'  
Lola nods. 'And Michael was with his car, what did we miss?'  
Oh. So, we have to tell it again, even though we danced al night together. Lola is not going to like it. Definitely not. 'Well, my boyfriend and I declared our love for each other and then-' I say slowly with a smile towards Logan.  
Chase interrups me. 'That is not that weird, is it?'  
'Mark and I broke up four months ago,'  
'Oh,' Chase says.  
'It is okay,' I say.  
Lola frowns. 'For how long? Why didn't you tell all of us? Okay, I understand if you didn't tell Logan, but the rest of us? Who is it?' She says accusing me.  
Logan is grinning. At that moment comes a girl from our dorm walking to us. 'I can't believe this,' she says to me. 'You are smarter than this, Quinn.'  
I turn around again. 'Love has nothing to with having a higher IQ,' I say, defending Logan in a way.  
The girl is surprised and walks away. 'So, it is not a smart guy?' Zoey asks then.  
'Well, I sometime doubt his IQ, yes,' I say.  
Logan looks a bit hurt, but it is true. Everyone knows the word embracing for example. 'And as for your other questions,' I say.  
Logan nods, he is ready too. There is no hiding now, anyways. 'Since a few days after I wore those different clothes, and you all would and will not understand it, or will judge over it. My boyfriend and I just weren't ready for that abuse.'  
'So who is it?' asks Lola.  
Then, after a realisation. 'Wait.. So long?'  
I nod. 'Quinn!' she says. 'I can't believe yo…'  
'Sorry,'  
I smile apologizing. 'So who is it?' asks Zoey. 'And why did that frighten my little brother?'  
Logan smiles encouraging to me. Then Dustin himself walks over to us. I look at him. 'Sorry for last night,' I say.  
Not that I regret anything about it, I only dislike that I used him. That is not me. Dustin rolls his eyes. 'What happened to you! Did a invention explode?'  
'My Quinnventions work fine!' I say offended. 'Plus, I don't usually use them on myself.'  
'Wait,' says Zoey, before Dustin can say something. 'You one, still invent? And two, not on yourself? On who then.'  
Logan looks pleading at me. He doesn't want them to know. Well, it is his secret to tell. 'Of course I still make new quinnventions! I just do it on random people.'  
'Quinn!' Zoey says.  
'What?' I ask. 'They totally agree with it,'  
Well, not really. But he wants his kisses so yeah. Zoey rolls her eyes.  
Dustin only looks more surprised. 'You actually were serious yesterday?'  
'Yes,' I say. 'And no, my IQ still is the same,'  
'I.. I.. You've changed,'  
'And thats why I didn't tel anyone sooner. Love does not change me,'  
'But.. What do you even see in someone like him,'  
I smile. 'I could tell you all,'  
Dustin nodds. The others just look bewildered. 'But we don't know yet..' Michael says.  
Lola then needs to go to Vince. 'I can tell it tonight on our dorm?' I propose.   
The group nods.


	2. The list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn explains further about her (new) boyfriend.

Logan wanted to know what I am going to say tonight, but I didn't tell him. I only promised him he would like it. He wasn't too happy about that, but I am less whiped than he is.  
Now we all sit in the dorm. Dustin included. 'So?' Dustin asks.   
He really wants to understand, I guess. Zoey smiles. 'Dustin, let her breathe.'  
I smile at her. 'It is nothing. Before I start with what I love about him, I am sure about everything. So don't question that.'  
Everyone nods, Dustin looks a bit doubtfull. I just smile and start with the list, boosting Logans selfconfidence probably. Which is not neccesary, we all know that. 'He is cute in the things he does, even his stubbornness sometimes can be sweet. His gestures of love to me are much sweeter than Mark ever was. He makes me laugh, allthough his humor is misplaced sometimes. He actually learned to like me for who I am. With my glasses and my Quinnventions. I have power over him, which he won't admit. His denial over stupid things is also pretty funny and cute. He challenges me in explaining things to him, so I can learn from him. He really is interested most of the time, even when I'm talking about monecules. He knows what to say to me on the right moments. He is protective over me, sometimes too much. That means he worries for me. We think alike in situations, but also very different.'  
Dustin interferes my speech. 'Cute? Sweet? Funny? He actually lets you determine things? You can learn from him? Interested? Smart?'  
I smile. 'Definitely, yes, yes, more often than not. Yes, In me he is, also yes. Even though that does not show all of the times'  
Logan looks way too smug right now. I said he would like it.  
'And his outside?' Lola asks after a silence. 'Since this could be almost anyone.'  
I smile again. 'Cute, definitely. And hot, but I care more about his cute side.'  
'What?' Dustin asks. 'Sorry, Quinn. But I can't believe this,'  
Then he walks away. 'I still have no clue,' Chase says. 'Dustin wasn't helpful either,'  
'Yeah,' Zoey says. 'What does he looks like, anything like Mark?'  
I shake my head. 'No, he is very different and nothing like me on the outside,'  
'Just tell us,' Lola says. 'I want to know him.'  
'Yeah. No you don't want that.. And you all already know him.'  
'Huh.' Lola says.   
'Logan and I are together,' I say.   
The group sounds surprised. 'So much changed.' Chase says.   
I nod. 'Kind of,' I answer. 'But only for the better.'


End file.
